Patterns
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: A series of one shots, results of connecting things that possibly or DON"T FIT together. Starting with Good Man Goes to War and later, second half of series 7. For us humans that love to find patterns that aren't there.
1. The Start of Goodbye

Having just finished her book, River walked back to the control room. It was well early into the morning by the time she finished. The TARDIS was silent and she decided to check on the Doctor. Of course he'd still be up. He was standing around the console, holding on to it, starting blankly down. His face, half covered by his floppy hair River could still see his expression. It was solemn and made him look extremely old, more than his a thousand years. The worst was to see the Doctor silent and to see the Doctor cry. She knew he had been crying but he never let her see him cry.

"I just finished." She broke the silence. She had enough of it.

"I just read the afterward." He said.

She didn't ask him how. She didn't need to. Rule 3, you never asked the Doctor questions.

"It's my birthday." She said, not looking at him.

He lifted his head up, looking at her, he smiled. River could sense his eyes on her. They felt like they were going to burn a hole through her so she had to look at him. He was beaming.

"Is it? Of course it is. How about I take you somewhere special?"

"And where would this somewhere special be?"

That moment she was convinced she had her old Doctor back. But deep down she sensed something that will forever change him.

" Ice skating, River Thames. 1800's you fancy? Great Forst fairs, they had between the 15th and 19th centuries, during the period known as the little ice age when the river froze over. During that time the British winter was more severe than now, and the river was wider and slower. The last one was in 1814. We can go see Stevie Wonder."

"Stevie Wonder didn't preform in the 1800's."

"Yes he did."

"No. He didn't. I'm telling you..." She caught his smile and her mouth opened wide, then it turned into a smile. Oh that clever man. "Let me guess..."

"Spoilers. Right you are River Song." Melody Pond, he was going to add, but he couldn't say them. He set the coordinates and off they went.

* * *

After their trip he dropped her off at storm cage. The alarms rang in her ears. She picked up the phone on the far wall. "Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in not out. This is River Song back in her cell." She hung up. She started dancing to the tune of "Another Star." still stuck in her head. Humming to the song, she made her way back to her cell.

_For you there might be another song, but all my heart can hear is your melody._

That song Stevie wrote specially for the her!

Catching sight of a figure in the middle of the corridor, she stopped. "Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now." The Roman costume reminded her. But maybe her eyes deceived her.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was. "Doctor Song, it's Rory. Sorry have we met yet? I'm not sure where we are."

"Yes."She stepped forward to see him, properly. "Yes, we've met." She didn't mean for her voice to sound sad. She tried, effortlessly to cover it up. Even though how hard she tried her father would instintivly know. "Hello Rory." Her thoughts screamed at her, longing to call him father.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Father always knows best.

She wanted to desperately tell him but she couldn't. They had to find out themselves who she was, not only that. She couldn't tell him why she was really sad. Instead she used the tactic the Doctor used. She avoided the question by switching the topic. "It's my birthday. The Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great frost fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me on London Bridge." She was like a teenage girl telling her father of her first date. The years she never got to experience.

"Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?"

"Yes, he did. But you must never tell him." Not her Doctor though.

"I come from the Doctor too." Rory said.

"Yes but in a different point in time."

Rory nodded. "Unless they're two of them."

"Well, that's a whole different birthday."

She walked to her cell, digging through her purse to find her cell key.

Rory stopped her. "He needs you."

"Demons Run."

"How...how did you know?"

Well, father it goes like this, when you're married to a much older man he does tend to forget things. The Doctor had mentioned it at one point. So she lied, like the Doctor lied. Well it was the half truth. "I'm from his future. I always know." Then she had to ask, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Of course. His rules of engagement, float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

"I look ridiculous."

"Did you consider heels?" Heels were not her choice. But the Doctor insisted. Try running in them.

"They've taken Amy."

With that River knew. She knew it was the day they would find out who she is. Right now it was all to much. "I can't. Not right now."

"I'm sorry?" Rory got a little angry.

"The battle at Demon's Run, the Doctor's darkest hour. He will rise like never before but fall so much further. And I can't be with him till the very end." Then they will find out who she is. She couldn't interfere with Demon's Run. Maybe couldn't was too over the top. She could but she wouldn't. She just lost her parents, and now to be suddenly thrown into their past. It was too much for her right now.

"Why not?"

She stepped into her cell. "Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am." And it would be a sad day for her. She would be able to see her parents for one last time.

A little over 24 hours ago she had lost her parents to the Angels. And there he stood. But it was an earlier version of him. He obviously didn't know who she was yet. It made her dreadfully sad. She wondered how it would feel when one day the Doctor didn't know who she was. It would probably kill her.

AN: I probably won't post another on shot in awhile until the Christmas episode. It depends. And when River said she was 'pardoned from stormcage she probably lied. Why else would she be so sad when she saw Rory in a Good Man Goes to War?


	2. The Gym Teacher

AN: A little bonus one shot, if you will.

They were outside the Universe. In a some bubble universe, but nothing like that as the Doctor put it.

They were locked inside the TARDIS. Either the Doctor had locked it or not. But Rory sensed it was far more sinister than that. "Listen." He told Amy. "Whatever happens at least we're together. And we're in the TARDIS, so we're safe."

"You're half-right." The House spoke. "I mean, you are in the TARDIS. What a great adventure. I should have done this half-a-million years ago. So. Amy. Rory. Why shouldn't I just kill you now?

Rory anwserd and half regretted saying this, "Killing us quickly wouldn't be any fun. And you need fun, don't you? That's what Auntie and Uncle were for, wasn't it? Someone to make suffer. I had a PE teacher just like you."

Rory was afraid of his P.E. teacher Mr. Stirling. In the alien Hotel that was actually a prison, he showed up. No one knew who the nightmare was for. Amy knew. Growing up Rory was a sort of gangly slow poke and Mr. Stirling picked on him the most, making him stay well after class was over, until he caught up with the rest of the class. Sometimes he embarresed Rory in front of the class.

"You forgot you P.E. shirt again." The Gym teacher said. "That's it you're doing it in your pants."

He had made Rory participate in the P.E. activities that day he forgot his shirt, in grade 7. It was humiliating. Mels and Amy, the girl he had a crush on and whom he told himself was one day going to be his wife, were laughing histarically in the corner. There was no way she was going to like him for sure.

He embarresed him in front of Amy. That's what he had been truley afraid of. But he had no faith in anything. Since he had nothing to fall back on, a door kept poping up, showing him the way out.


	3. Through the Doctor's Eyes Darkly

Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor Who. Just my imagination.

* * *

All he knew was pain and sadness, and death. Countless lives were on his hands, not innocent and innocent lives. There was blood on his hands, his conscience. It just piled up the longer he lived. He lived so long he didn't know his age. But he knew he was old, old enough to believe there was nothing else to feel. Anger and hatred were new to him. He told Colonel Runaway to Runaway. He pointed a gun at a war criminal who accused him on not having the nerve to do what was necessary. He struggled with himself. Would he really pull the trigger? Would he be able to revert to violence? He did not know. This is what he became when he traveled alone to long. Amy reminded him. That's why he needed them, to bring him back, to show him humanity. Or else the Doctor would be lost. He felt himself slipping sometimes.

After he lost the Ponds something in him died. He felt it break. That was odd. He never thought it possible that his hearts could still break. Something in him will forever be changed. Whatever it was, it was coming. Now he was just left with a big gaping hole, bigger than he ever felt. His Amy Pond was gone, and Rory,the Roman. Rory, she chose Rory. But she was his Amy Pond and he was her Raggedy Doctor,little Amelia Ponds imaginary friend. She never grew up, never stopped believing. She bit four psychiatrists to tell them they were wrong. And she held on when he told her that ancient brilliant story and she remembered, bringing him back into existence. He knew she would. He believed in her like he believed no one else. Her travels in the TARDIS changed her. The Dream Lord playing with her mind. After escaping the dreams that forced her to make a choice, her decision was clear. She would choose Rory. She would always choose might have chosen Rory but he had chosen her, right from the start, even before he knew her as his Mother-in-law. He lost his own mother in the Time War among the Time Lord concil. He mourned for her, his family, and friends, Time Lords and Humans alike.

Back in the cemetary he didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to in the end. Why was she doing this to him? Didn't she see she was breaking his hearts again? Once was enough on the roof. It was different when she made her sacrifice. She was like a mother to him. Had the longing for her to come back to the TARDIS been just a desperate need for a mother figure, to replace the mother he lost? He would never let Amy go, his Amelia Pond. She was the first face he saw, forever seered into his hearts. It hurt him when she jumped off the building with Rory. It was a sign of her finally growing up. He didn't want her to. He didn't want her to go with Rory and start their own lives, not that he didn't care about Rory he did. It was just an awkward relationship because the Doctor never really got on with human men. Humans all looked Time Lord. The Doctor's own father hadn't been around much when he was growing up. He was always off exploring, just observing, never getting involved with anything. It was Time Lord law. That's were he got his inspiration to explore. The only differance was that his father didn't get involved with humans. He had thought of them like any other Time Lord did, pests of the universe he had called them. But they were so much to the Doctor. Similar in a way to his species, capable of emotions and feelings that time lords were not. But they could be the most violent creatures in the cosmos. Humans, the worst monsters in the Universe, also could be the most peaceful. When brought them along at first, when he came to Earth all those decades ago, he had brought them along because he found them curious things. He grew fond of them, Ian and Barbra but even then he knew they had to go but that didn't meant that he had to stop. His graddaughter Susan left him also. Why was it he chose a female human over a bloke? Maybe human females seemed more compasionet, open to sharing feelings and understanding or they reminded him of his granddaughter. He didn't know anymore. All he knew was it had to stop, before he lost more. He'd just lose all the Rose's and Martha's and Donna's and Sarah Janes all over again. He changed their lives and they gave something special to him in return, humanity. But the humanity was slowly killing him, or so he thought. He was a time lord. He wasn't meant to act like a human. He lost them all that way, letting emotions get in the way. He should have listened to Amy. Don't get too emotional. But he couldn't help it. They were what made him human. This incarnation was born out of great loss. You'd think regeneration was a chance to start over but it wasn't. Whatever weighted on the previous regeneration was lifted and he was stuck with the burden. All the loved ones he so long ago lost now lay on his. He hadn't been ready to travel with someone yet. He only brought Amy along because he was curious. Then he brought Rory along to remind her that he was a Time Lord and couldn't be romnatically involved with her. It never worked. And in return as always, they taught him something. Amy and Rory taught him it was ok to travel with compannions again. And what great adventures they had. He didn't want it to end either. He thought himself foolish, thinking they could stay forever. They were bound to leave sometime, knew they had to. They were wasting away before his eyes now. It was becoming more and more noticable.

Never again. He had to stop before it killed him. He landed the TARDIS, not caring were it took him. She took him to a quiet town in 1800's Victorian London. He'd fit in here. No one would ask questions. He had never been so wrong. The TARDIS had brought him here for a reason. The reason was a girl named Clara. Before he met her all he did was sit on a cloud and watched, like a Time Lord did.. As of now he was retired. He watched on while down below children were crying and he didn't lift a finger, still crying for his own loss, his family.

What the Doctor didn't know was what else he lost that day, the day the Angels came. Amy was right, Donna was right. He needed someone, someone to show him kindness, that it could still exsist. Something in the Doctor forever changed since that day. It planted a seed and was it was growing.

_Out of pain the Darkness will rise and it will come but not all too soon._

_The fall of the Eleventh, the fields of Tranzalore, it will all come to pass_

_Silence will fall and the clock will strike twelve._

_The Dark will rise when a good man falls_

_When the Clock Strikes twelve._


	4. Bye, Bye Pond

Where is it? Come one?

The Doctor rummaged through the TARDIS wardrobe until he found it, his raggedy Doctor suit that young Amelia first saw him in.

She wouldn't know that he was gone a long time for her it would have been five minutes.

"Yes." He said, pulling it out of a trunk. He had tossed hats and feathery scarfs out of it, along with various other articles of clothing. And a glob that served as the Carionite's prison. There was faint screeching as he threw it over his shoulder. Fortunately it landed in a big pile of clothes.

Finally dressed he came back down to the console room. River was already there, reading over her book. Her eyes fell on him, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" She said aghast. "And please don't say that it's cool."

"No." He said, his voice seemed to have a brief sadness too it. "I'm going to go see Amy."

_Dear God, he's finally lost it. _River momentarily thought. She must have flinched slightly. And he must have seen it, for he added, "Sorry, little Amelia." He was always able to see through her, well her future Doctor. "Waiting for me in her garden." He continued. "It's in the afterward." He headed toward the door. "In the meantime make yourself comfortable. I should be about ten...fifteen minutes..." He paused slightly before turning back to her. "Give or take, knowing me you might have to wait awhile."

"I'm always waiting for you sweetie." River said with a smile.

_I know. _The Doctor sadly thought. _That's what killed Amy. But I have to do one more favor._

Amelia waited for the strange man in the blue box to return. She started to have her doubts. He was like just all the other adults. They promised children something and they never did it. Just because he fell out of the sky didn't mean anything was different.

Then she lifted her head. The beautiful sound she heard as his blue box had gone, rung in the air. He was coming back.

He stepped out, looking just as he did five minutes ago, like he never left.

"So it really is a time machine?" Little Amelia pretended not to be impressed. He still kept her waiting.

The Doctor knew this because he knew Amy. An echo of the woman she would become was there. Like mother like daughter.

Amelia could pretend, and he would pretend not to be sad.

"Would I lie?" The Doctor took offense to this, though he would lie but he hadn't.

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Adults do."

He walked up to her. "Yeah well, " He said, crouching down to make eye contact with the child who was still sitting on her suitcase. "They do. But I'm not like most adults. There's no point in acting childish, you're an adult, that's what they think. Do me a favor, don't grow up."

"I won't." Amelia stood up to grab her suitcase.

"Not yet." He stopped her. "I have something better for you."

"What? You mean I can't come?" Amelia's face began to scrunch up in an angry frown. "But you said..."

"Five minutes I know. I do have something better. And it is. I have a story to tell you and it is a good one. So keep your listening ears on."

She looked at him with intent, then after a moment she set down her suitcase and perched herself back on top of it.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who waited. waiting for her imaginary friend who promised he'd come back to show her one day what real fairy tales are made of. But he didn't come back so she had to wait a real long time. But if she's patient the days are coming that she will never forget, the girl will go to sea to fight pirates, she'll fall in love."

Amelia made a face, "Ick."

"Don't make that face. I know it's all mushy adult stuff. I'm not finished. It gets better. Trust me Pond, now where was I?" It took him a second to remember where he left off. "She'll fall in love with a man who will wait even longer, 2,000 years just to keep her safe. And she'll save a star whale in outer space..."

"You're right it does get better."

" Pond, let me finish."

"Sorry. It's an interesting story."

"It will be." He paused. "And as for the girl who waited and the she fell in love with, the last centurion they'll fight terrible monsters and they will try to tear them apart. They would make a sacrifice to save each other and she'll do anything to be with that man, the boy who waited."

It was an amazing story, young Amelia thought. But why was he sad? She wouldn't understand till later, until the girl who waited finally grew up.

All that mattered now was that he came back for her. Her raggedy man always kept his promises.

She was crying now in the graveyard because she knew he would be sad later. And she wouldn't be there for him, but her Rory needed her more. He was alone. She couldn't leave Rory to die old and alone. The Doctor had River and would always find someone else. He always needed someone. So it broke her heart, knowing he'd be sad. She cried for him. "Raggedy man." She wanted to see him one last time. It was better thank blinking any old day. Then she saw his face, not the way she wanted, sad and broken. It was too late and she said her last word to him, though it would probably hurt him more. How else could she sum up the words, how much she loved him. You said, "Goodbye." to the ones you loved. She said it and then was gone forever.

Her raggedy man would be ok, as long as he wasn't alone.

This is the story of Amelia Pond." The Doctor was saying to little Amelia. "And this is how it ends."

She had fallen asleep after that. He carried her back to her room and tucked her into bed. "Bye, Bye, Pond." He kissed her on the head again like he did so many times before. Only this time he said, "And you know what, gothcha."

He crossed through the kitchen, the last time he would set foot in this old house, the last memory of Amelia Pond, the girl with the name in a fairy tale.

Stuff of fairy tales and dreams.

As he left, his shadow shown across the kitchen, the last signature of his presence.

* * *

**AN: I watched the Eleventh Hour commentary after watching the Angels take Manhattan. And I realized something. When the shadow crosses Amelia's kitchen, it's The Doctor. And when Amy had that 'dream' of the Doctor coming back when she was little, that wasn't a freaking dream. AHHH! I am so...I can't describe it. But it all ties in at the end of the Ponds last episode.**

**All I got to say it Moffat, you Bastard, you cleaver cheeky bastard. It's moments like these that prove your genius and prove your worth. Doctor who is in good hands of the Great and Powerful Moff, keep it up, and long may he reign.**


	5. The Girl Who Knew too Much

**AN: After reading the Sting of the Zygons, I had to write this. While the rest of these little fics feature Eleven and his companions, this one features the tenth Doctor and Martha. **

* * *

The TARDIS landed the Doctor and Martha in the Lake District in 1909.

A small villiage was being invaded by Zygons who crash landed. They were planning to take control over the Earth. In order to that they needed the Doctor to help them.

The Doctor and Martha stayed at the town lodge. The lodge owner, Mrs. Unswick gave Martha a pair of clean clothes.

"Ah! Clara's clothes suit you very well." said Mrs. Unswick.

After thanking her, Martha asked, "Is Clara you're daughter?"

"Goodness no. Never had the time. Clara worked here as my maid till a week ago. I had to let her go. The girl was always butting into other people's buisness."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "And so you took her clothes?"

"Compensation." said Mrs. Unswick firmly. "She made off in the night with some of my best silver. Still, it's all done with now."

The zygons had murdered Clara and one had taken Mrs. Unswicks form. The Zygon held Martha hostage, in order to get the Doctor to help them. Martha got away, along with her new friends, Ian and Victor. They hid in the stables.

"It smells like something crawled in here and died." Ian hissed, through his shirtsleeve, trying to mask the stench.

Martha nodded. She nudged something hard beneath the staw. Something they could use to defen themselves. She felt with her fingers, and touched someone else's. She felt a lacy cuff on a wrist, saw a silver braclet with a charm in the shape of a C.

* * *

** AN: Anyone else think this could be the Eleventh Doctor's Clara? Yes, this book was made way before then. But imagine! **


End file.
